The Lost Future
by Shadow-OoR
Summary: A story of a 21 year old boy named Shadow trying to save the future. (50 years after the Outlaws of Ragol defeated Dark Falz)*Chapter 6 is up!* PLZ R/R!
1. Reborn

The Lost Future   
Part#1  
  
----------------------------------------  
The light filled the sky  
The vast enternity of the universe  
Destroying many lifeforms  
Unaware of the danger  
Those few who were hiding  
Were saved  
Those few who had luck.......  
----------------------------------------  
  
A bright light emerges in the central dome, an old corpse awakens with life.  
The hunter named Shadow opens his eyes to see he is alive and notices   
Outlaw standing in front of him with a grin across his face.  
  
"It's good to see you Shadow."  
  
"How long have I been dead?"  
  
"It's been......50 years Shadow,50 years since Falz was defeated that day."  
  
"50.......years.. it's been that long! I've missed 50 years of my life rotting on   
the ground! What has happened!"  
  
"After we defeated Falz, the ancients were brought back, but the humans  
wouldn't accept them, and someone killed an ancient.....then war broke out,  
people were hiring hunters like crazy to fight the war. We tried to stop the   
war but the people wouldn't listen to us and blamed the war on us. Then  
it happened, a hunter had finally made a bomb that would end the war."  
  
"So the that means the war is over right??"  
  
"Yes, it did end Shadow, but the aftermath of the explosion was so great it  
nearly wiped out all life on Ragol. The explosion drove the natives of Ragol  
crazy. They've already got on Pioneer 2 and destroyed most of it. Shadow I  
need you to find this hunter, make peace, and......stop Pioneer 2 from  
crashing into Ragol."  
  
"Its going to crash!!!!!!!!! I can't do this alone! And I thought Pioneer 2 landed on Ragol."  
  
"Yes it did land on Ragol, but the war got out of hand and civilians went on it left into space.   
Me and the other surviving outlaws have gotten too old.... we have faith that you will succeed, after all,  
you have the rank of outlaw."  
  
"I had the rank. I've been dead for 50 Years ya know!  
  
"You'll be ok Shadow. Now go! And take this ancient saber with you, if you need help use this  
special telepipe I made, it will bring you here. And good luck to you."  
  
Shadow stepped out of the central dome with confusion on his face. Shadow pulled out a  
telepipe and threw it on the ground, light flashed in the air, and a spiral of light came up from the  
ground, then shadow stepped in.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............. 


	2. Mission Start

The Lost Future  
Part #2  
  
----------------------------------------  
The light filled the sky  
The vast eternity of the universe  
Destroying many life forms  
Unaware of the danger  
Those few who were hiding  
Were saved  
Those few who had luck.......  
----------------------------------------  
  
Shadow arrives in a dark place, with the sound of dripping water, and wind coming from the air vents on Pioneer 2,  
followed by sound of growls and screams. He steps away from the telepipe and casts gifoie, only to see the city on   
Pioneer 2 destroyed. Then Shadow turns to the right and sees that the door to the shopping area was destroyed, and   
the bank had collapsed. Shadow thought he might as well get some weapons for this mission. He hops over the rocks  
in front of the bank and finds many lockers ruined or buried. Luckily his was only buried. Shadow picked up the rock  
blocking the locker door and opened it. He placed his double saber in it and pulled out his Yamigursa and Hunters Guld.   
Then he rearranged his equipment. He put the ancient saber on his back and put the Yamigursa on his left. Then he put his   
gun in the holster on his right side in front of his axe, then he shut the door and turned around to leave then realizing he was   
staring straight into a Gigoboomas eyes. Before he could draw his axe out the Gigobooma knocked him into the lockers.   
Making him dizzy, he wasn't able to stand up, and as he was falling the Gigobooma stabbed him in the left arm. Shadow   
fell to the ground screaming in pain, then the Gigobooma struck for the final blow. Shadow rolled out of the way and drew   
his Victor Axe out. Shadow smiled and pressed the button to release the photon energy and nothing happened.  
  
"CRAP!!!!!"  
  
The Gigobooma started towards him at full speed and jumped at Shadow, sticking it's claw into Shadow's leg. Shadow  
fell to the ground, trying to cast Resta but the pain was so great. The Gigobooma started walking towards him growling  
and stopped right in front of Shadow. Then it raised its claw and scratched him across the chest. Shadow yelled a loud   
scream that echoed through Pioneer 2. He managed to use his last amount of strength to pull out a dimate, but just before he could use it the Gigobooma jabbed it's claw into Shadow's throat.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............ 


	3. Round 2

The Lost Future  
Part #3  
  
----------------------------------------  
The light filled the sky  
The vast eternity of the universe  
Destroying many life forms  
Unaware of the danger  
Those few who were hiding  
Were saved  
Those few who had luck......  
---------------------------------------  
  
But Shadow had just so happened to be lying next to an abandoned scape doll, and found himself standing once again. He then drew out his Yamigursa, and said,  
  
"Now it's time for round two!"  
  
The Gigobooma growled in rage and ran towards Shadow. And Shadow ran towards the monster with his sword in  
front of him. The two ran right past each other and stopped. Shadow had been cut on the shoulder and blood ran down his arm, but he had won, the Gigobooma fell to the ground in two pieces. Shadow stood there looking proud of his victory, but then felt a piercing pain go through his back. He turned around and saw a Mothmant.  
  
"Oh no that means there's a......."  
  
Shadow looked past the Mothmant and saw a Monest sending out five more Mothmants. Shadow yelled and cut the   
Mothmant in front of him into pieces, then put his Yamigursa back in it's sheath, and with drew his Hunters Guld, and then  
began picking off the Mothmants. But he had missed one for it flew behind him and stabbed him right through his arm.  
Then he yelled,  
  
"FOIE!"  
  
And burnt it to a crisp. he put his gun back almost forgetting the Monest was still there preparing more Mothmants. He  
withdrew his Ancient saber and charged at the Monest slicing it from top to bottom, splattering blood on him. Then he  
relaxed trying to catch his breath. He started walking towards the transporter to the Principal's office. He stepped in  
the transporter and was instantly warped to the office and saw bodies lying everywhere.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
There was a noise from the ceiling. Shadow looked up to see a Delsaber jumping down. He took out his Ancient  
Saber, remembering how it had a big effect against dark creatures. He felt the power run through his veins as he held it. The Delsaber charged at Shadow and jumped over him. The Delsaber charged it's blade up, and slashed at Shadow's back. He yelled in pain and casted Grants on the Delsaber. While Grants was attacking it Shadow jabbed his blade into the Delsabers chest and it fell to the ground. Shadow then stepped into the transporter and left the office. He walked to the  
edge where the city was and jumped down.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......... 


	4. Linda

The Lost Future  
Part #4  
  
----------------------------------------  
The light filled the sky  
The vast eternity of the universe  
Destroying many life forms  
Unaware of the danger  
Those few who were hiding  
Were saved  
Those few who had luck......  
---------------------------------------  
  
Shadow landed on an abanded street. The buildings had all collapsed and there  
were broken transports on the street and stuck in buildings. He could hear screams   
of survivors being killed. Shadow walked into an old office building to look for some  
clues as to what had happened. When all of the sudden there were noise's coming   
from down the hall, followed by the sound of a horse. Shadow turned to look down  
the hall but was smacked in the face. He fell to the ground and raised to see a Chaos  
bringer above him. He pulled out his ancient saber but the Chaos bringer smacked it  
out of his hand and pushed him on the ground. As Shadow was falling he pulled out  
his Hunters Guld and shot the Chaos bringer in the face. It scream in pained as   
Shadow jumped for his saber. He picked it up and threw it at the Chaos bringer.  
It fell over and Shadow picked up his Saber and left the building. He walked outside  
and heard a scream close by. So he ran towards it and found a group of savage wolfs   
circling a small girl. He began shooting at the wolfs with his Guld. They began to get  
scared since Shadow wasn't backing down and ran off. He walked up to the girl and  
said,  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
But just then he heard a loud thump behind him and large shadow could be seen.  
Shadow turned around to see a giant fist punching him. Shadow flew into a window  
and severally cut himself. He got up and smiled, then held out one hand and yelled,  
  
"MEGID!!!"  
  
Just then a big black ball came out and started towards the Hildebear and went  
threw it. Shadow smiled and turned his back knowing that he had won, but then he   
flew into a wall. He got up, but felt really dizzy, and staggered to his feet. He noticed that  
the bear was heading towards the girl. He took out his Yamigursa and slice it in half  
getting blood everywhere, even on the girl.  
  
"Oops sorry. Are you ok?"   
  
Said Shadow standing over her with his big blonde spiky hair and black Ramar   
jumpsuit on. the girl was having a hard time telling if he was smiling, since he was   
wearing a bandanna over his mouth.  
  
"Yes I'm fine."  
  
She looked about ten years old she had blonde hair and had a little pink dress.  
She looked like an average little girl; expect her dress and rips all over it. He picked  
her up and started walking down the street with her. 


	5. Trouble from above

The Lost Future  
Part 5  
  
----------------------------------------  
The light filled the sky  
The vast eternity of the universe  
Destroying many life forms  
Unaware of the danger  
Those few who were hiding  
Were saved  
Those few who had luck.….  
---------------------------------------  
  
They began to walk down the street as Shadow noticed his stomach  
growling. He looked around trying to find any good places where there  
might be some food. Then he noticed a vending machine tipped over on  
it's side.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"Yes!" she said with a hopeful expression on her face.  
  
He walked over to the vending machine and checked his pockets.  
He found he had no money. He looked around, then kicked the glass.  
It shattered into pieces, and fell all over the ground. He grabbed a bunch  
of chips and handed her a couple of bags. Then he sat down, and they  
began to eat.  
  
"So tell me what happened?"  
  
She looked at him with a face just as confused looking as he was.  
  
"Never mind, I suppose you're in as much dark as me."  
  
She nodded and continued eating. Shadow laid back and rested  
his head on the hard concrete, feeling a sharp pain in his head, and back.  
He then remembered that he had just broke the glass to the vending machine  
and got up screaming, running around in circles with his hands on his head.  
After a good thirty minutes of running the pain finally stopped. The girl began   
to laugh insanely at Shadow's craziness. He was glad to see her smiling after  
all that she had been threw. He went over and picked her up, and walked  
over the glass. They began down the road again looking for clues to what  
happened. While they were walking small rocks started coming from the   
sky. Shadow looked up and saw a building falling down. He ran as far as   
he could for three seconds and put the girl under him and ducked down.  
The building was beginning to fall and was about to crash on top of Shadow.  
Shadow held his ground, and slipped a scape doll between the girl's hands. He  
thought if one of them should live it should be her. But wait he could revive her.  
But before he could do anything, the building fell on top of them.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............ 


	6. Autokill

The Lost Future   
Part 6  
----------------------------------------  
The light filled the sky  
The vast eternity of the universe  
Destroying many life forms  
Unaware of the danger  
Those few who were hiding  
Were saved  
Those few who had luck.….  
---------------------------------------  
  
Dust flew threw the air, and began to irritate him. He scratched  
his eyes, and realized he was alive. He smiled and looked around.  
He noticed that they had crashed threw a window. He looked down  
and saw that Linda was ok. She was shaking, and was whispering  
for her mom. He stood up, and looked around. He could fell the  
dust burning eyes, but he had been used to such minor pains after  
all the things he had been threw. He picked her up and walked out  
of a window. He saw that their path was going to be much tougher  
now. There was debris everywhere. He started walking down the  
street with Linda in his arms. Then there was a sound from behind  
them. A sound of footsteps moving at a fast pace moving away  
from them. He laid Linda down and began to chase this stranger.  
The man looked to be a hunter, he was wearing a orange jumpsuit   
and had brown spiky hair and began running across the street into   
a building. Shadow started after him thinking of how much fun he'll   
have looking for him, yeah right. The hunter shut the door, but that  
wasn't about to stop Shadow. He ran towards the building at full   
speed and jumped threw the window. The hunter ran with fear up  
the stairs and fell down. Shadow grabbed his foot and threw him into  
the wall.  
  
"Who are you!"  
  
"My name is Autokill, Please don't hurt me!"  
  
"Alright I won't, but tell me what were you sneaking around for?"  
  
"I didn't know if you guys were good or bad."  
  
"Oh I guess that makes some since. Hey do you know what happened?"  
  
"You mean no one told you?"  
  
"I heard it was a bomb but, how did it happened?"  
  
"Beats me that's all I heard. but, tell me did you come from pioneer one?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"You idiot you do know that this ship is going to crash!"  
  
"Yeah but I used a pipe so i can get back, I came here looking for surviors."  
  
"There isn't much here you can search if you want but i doubt you'll get far."  
  
"I'll be ok I had some good training and I'm one of the Outlaws of Ragol."  
  
"Wow no way I'm staring at one of the actually living members of the clan  
that defeated Falz?"  
  
"Uh...yeah!"  
  
"Alright so were we going?"  
  
"That way." said Shadow pointing south.  
  
"Uh that's the followers of Falz's territory, you don't want to get them mad."  
  
"But if there are survivors I must help them and I've already checked this area.  
Besides what's so bad about them?"  
  
"Their supposed to have the powers of Falz or something."  
  
"Ha no one could have his powers, besides I've fought the real thing, they  
couldn't compare to him."  
  
"Ok...."  
  
Shadow and Autokill stepped out of the office and walked over to Linda.  
Autokill introduced himself. So the three of them started down the street into  
the darkness.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................... 


End file.
